Demon Fist: Stone Rose Formation
|kanji=鬼拳・石は生成バラ |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Oniken: Ishi wa Seisei Bara |literal english=Demon Fist: Stone Rose Formation |parent jutsu=Demon Fist, Eight Gates, |jutsu classification=Kinjutsu, Taijutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Sukai Hakkō |debut shippuden=No |movie debut=Naruto: A Land Divided |jutsu media=Manga }} The Demon Fist: Stone Rose Formation is a set of techniques within the Demon Fist Style primarily aimed at combining the Eight Gates and powerful kicking attacks together in an array of devastating melee techniques. Moves : This technique consist of a very simple, but powerful, kick delivered to the side of the opponent - aimed at causing damage to the ribs. A powerful user of Taijutsu can use this technique to break a rib with relative ease. : Opening the first of the Eight Gates, the user delivers a powerful strength-enhanced kick to the side of the opponent, aimed at the ribs. The kick carries enough power to instantly break several ribs and send the opponent flying a considerable distance. : The user opens the second of the Eight Gates before dashing into attack the opponent's flank, after delivering a powerful kick that is capable of sending the target flying, they loop around before the opponent reconnects with the ground and delivers a second kick sending them in the opposite direction. : Opening the third of the Eight Gates, the user delivers a lightning quick kick to the opponent's sides, using their immensely increases speed to hit the other side before they can even react. Following this the user seemingly vanishes, leaving the opponent by themselves. Using their immense speed combined with the Body Flicker Technique, the user appears behind the target only to deliver an extremely powerful spinning kick to the back ot the head, carrying enough force to send the victim flying, the user is able to land and catch up with their target in mid-flight to deliver a powerful elbow strike that smashes them into the earth. : Opening the fourth of the Eight Gates, Sukai quickly begins dashing around her opponent, picking up so much speed that a circular wall of dust forms within the ring that she is running in. Her speed is such that it appears that there are two of Sukai, however one is running in the opposite direction of the other, making it impossible to tell which one is real. At the right moment, Sukai and the afterimage dash into the centre in order to deal an immensely powerful punch to their target. The technique is intended to make it impossible to dodge by confusing the user, the afterimage being intangible there is no harm done if the opponent does figure it out and finds away to escape. : Sukai opens the Fifth Gate of Limit, before dashing in a circle around her opponent. Her natural speed combined with the the amazingly large increase in speed granted by the Eight Gates causes a tornado to form from Sukai's momentum. From within this tornado, Sukai dashes out momentarily to swiftly strike at her opponent before returning to the great torrent of wind and dust. She continues this attack pattern for several blows before finally performing a dive from the sky, passing through the eye of the tornado to deliver powerful punch that creates an immense shockwave, both destroying the surrounding earth and wiping out the tornado. Needless to say this technique can be extremely fatal to anyone unfortunate enough to be caught victim in it and leaves Sukai extremely fatigued at the very least, and hospitalized at worst.